


#Sweets,Friendships&Boys

by Raiya27516



Series: #Sweets,Friendships&Boys [1]
Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya27516/pseuds/Raiya27516
Summary: Saint Valentine dance is near at Metropolis High, that means some drama for the Super Hero Girls and the Invencibros. Also there are some other issues on the side.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Barry Allen, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Jessica Cruz/Hal Jordan, Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen, Karen Beecher/Garth, Zatanna Zatara/Oliver Queen
Series: #Sweets,Friendships&Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a very late Saint Valentines fanfic that I have been working on for the last week since I had a great writers block.

Diana Prince and Tatsu Yamashiro were training together as they still considered each other good friends even after the incident of the sword Soul Taker. 

Of course Tatsu had changed her methods at catching criminals and now was an occasional ally to the Super Hero Girls and even sometimes she helped the Invencibros.

"As always is great to have someone to train with" Diana told her japanese friend.

"It's an enjoyable experience" Tatsu said absently.

"What's in your mind?" The greek princess asked "Or a penny for your thoughts as mortals say, I don't really understand why..."

Tatsu looked a bit pained but after a few seconds she returned to her stoic self, then said "Saint Valentine is next week"

"Oh" Diana said not really understanding, her other friends had been talking about that for the last week but she couldn't understand what the fuss about it. If Aphrodite decided that two persons had to love each other it was fate.

"In my country it's kind of an especial holiday" Tatsu said.

"Here is too or that's what I heard" Diana commented "The girls at school have been preparing something for that day, I think they are organizing a dance"

"Haven't we had enough dances for our junior year*?" Tatsu asked rhetorically.

"Yes, but our classmates seem like to have them" Diana said "Also I think is tradition here in the World of Men"

"Hmmm" Tatsu hummed and then said "In Japan is quite different though" She looked at Diana and said "Women give chocolates to all the people they love though not romantically but they give homemade chocolate to the one they love"

"That's a...very beautiful tradition" Diana said thoughtfully "Have you ever gave someone a homemade chocolate?"

The greek girl noticed that her friend stiffened and that she was in deep thought, after a few seconds Tatsu managed to say "Yes...I did it once, a long time ago"

Trying to lighten the mood, Diana asked "Will you follow this tradition this year here in Metropolis?"

"I don't know" The japanese said dismissively "I don't really have someone to give them to, outside my family I mean" Then she turned her back to get away "Good afternoon Diana"

"Good afternoon Tatsu" She said, then she started wondering.

********************************

Zee Zatara was working on the decorations for the Saint Valentines dance. She was sat on the gym's floor trying to get a perfectly cut paper heart without magic.

"Remind me why are we cutting this hearts?" Zee muttered.

Oliver,who was sat by her side had heard her, finished cutting his own and said "Because Mr.Chapin was not happy with the outcome of your play"

Usually she wouldn't be helping the committee but Oliver Queen and Mortimer Drake had made quite a show during the play she was directed and even though it had been well received by the public, Mr.Chapin had gave the three of them detention for ruining the school's theater.

"And he gave us two options..." Morty said " This is not so bad"

At first they were going to have the usual detention, meaning that they would have to stay in the detention room during the whole week and have Saturday detention, but then Barbara Minerva said that they needed help with the Saint Valentines dance and so Zee Zatara was condemned to cut heart-shaped papers with two persons who bonded over hating her.

"That's true" The magician admitted "But it would be better if we were printing and hanging up posters"

"Because you and Oliver are experts on doing that" They heard a voice behind them.

"Won't you ever forget that, Danvers?" Oliver said rolling his eyes.

"Never, Queen" The kryptonian said with a smirk "It was quite an spectacle"

"Why are you here?" Zee asked annoyed at the taunting.

"I have detention too, I skipped P.E. yesterday and I have been late a few times these laat weeks" The blonde rolled her eyes "I'm in charge of building the scenery for the band and those things...so bye" And with that she left to find the ones in charge of that.

The three actors fell silent for a while but Morty, who had grown bored, asked "Will you go to the dance?"

"Of course I will" Oliver said "I just need to find the right partner for that"

"Good luck on that" Zee snorted "As if someone would want to go with you"

"Are you challenging me, Zee Zatara?" The archer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I am" The magician said with a small smile.

"So I challenge you to find a date till the day of the dance" The blonde boy said.

"Why?, do you think that no one will ask me out?"

"If you are challenging Oliver it's only fair if you are challenged too" Morty intervened and added "To motivate both of you...why don't you set a prize for the winner"

Zee and Oliver looked at each other wondering, then Morty said "The winner chooses the next play and gets to direct it"

"Deal" She said giving Oliver her hand to shake which he took.

They locked up in a glare battle which developed into an argument and suddenly detention was less boring for Morty who hadn't been expecting the outcome.

********************************

Barry Allen was as always working in Sweet Justice, he really liked to be there. It was always interesting to see the many different people who went there, each one with a different story.

Also the fact that his friends dropped by almost everyday helped to pass the day by, when you are an speedster time passes a bit slower than for the rest. But today none of his friends had come yet, Barry knew that some of them had detention and others had after school activities to care for.

It was almost six when Garth and Karen entered the café, they asked for the usual and sat on the counter to talk with him.

"So what's up?" He asked to his friends.

"Everything's okay, the Robotics Club* got new tools today and we practiced with them" Garth said and then he added excitedly"I got a new fish and I'm making a bigger aquarium for my fishes"

"The Fashion Club* has been really interesting today, the girls and I have been choosing and modifying our dresses" Karen commented sipping her shake "Carol has been quite adamant on finding the perfect dress as she thinks that Hal will ask her out...or that she will win him back during the dance"

Barry winced a little as he knew part of the story behind Hal and Carol's break up and it wasn't a pretty one, also he knew that Hal was going to ask someone else to the dance and that he wasn't going to get back with Carol, ever.

"So have you asked someone for the dance, yet?" He asked them.

His friends blushed and Karen looked at Garth "We are going together..."Then she added quickly "As friends"

"Yeah, totally as friends" Garth said getting a scoop of his ice cream.

The speedster shook his head amused and thought "Children*"

On other thought, he hadn't asked anyone to the dance, at first he had thought about going with the Invencibros as a group but Hal and Oliver had plans to ask someone, Carter surprisingly had a girlfriend whom they have never met, Steve would surely be asked out by Diana (or one of her friends would ask him out for her) and now he knew that Garth had asked Karen out.

Which left him alone. Then Babs entered the room and he had an idea.

Barry served Babs the usual and asked "What's up? What's the latest?"

"Everything is okay, I have resigned from the Archeology Club though" Babs said "And I have gotten a day off from the Burrito Bucket"

"You have finally convinced Mr. O'Shaughnessy to give you a day off?" Karen asked.

"Yes, it'll be next Saturday" She said "For the dance, since we are going together, right?"

Karen shifted uncomfortably and said "I have a date"

"Really, why didn't you tell us?!" Asked Babs excitedly "Who is it?"

"Me" Garth said blushing

"We are going as friends" The bee said.

"So you are the only one in the group with a date"

"Actually, Zee and I sent an invitation to the dance to Steve in Diana's name" Karen said confirming what Barry had thought they would do "Don't worry, she knows but she couldn't find the right words to do it"

"Poor Diana, she heads-overheels for Steve that she can't talk to him" Garth commented

"Nah, she is progressing" Karen said "Maybe she will finally talk to him normally during the dance"

"Has he answered to the invitation?" Barry asked curiously, he knew Steve liked the amazon but he was a bit clueless to her crush on him.

"Yeah, he called her to say yes"

"Wow" The redhead said "So that's makes two"

"Three" Barry said before he could think about it.

"Who else?" Karen asked.

"You'll soon know" The blonde said cryptically.

Then Garth left and after a few minutes Karen did too, Babs was about to leave but Barry said "Babs, wait a minute"

"Yes?" 

"Well, I have been meaning to ask...do you wanna go to the dance with me? I mean as friends" Barry asked quickly "I mean you are my best friend and I don't want to go alone"

"Sure" She said smiling "I'll go with you"

"Great" He smiled 

"So, that makes us three on my group with a date" She said wondering.

"Four" He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing" He said awkwardly.

********************************

Jessica was having a late lunch with her friends from the Debate Club in Matt's Vegan Place. They were having a quiet chat,unlike the one they had in the club meetings, when her Green Lantern partner entered and went to order something.

"Is that Hal Jordan?" Lois Lane asked in wonder.

"Yes, he is" Said one of the members of the club.

"Does he even know what a salad is? Said another, which for whatever reason made Jessica a bit angry.

Then the latina stood up abruptly walked over to her friend, whom she had not talked in a while, and asked "Hal, what are you doing here?" 

He looked at her strangely as if he had been deep in thought and said "Hi Jess" Then he answered her question "Well...mmm, I like salads" 

"Really?" She asked surprised "Since when?"

Hal smirked a little and responded "Do you remember when my favorite hot dog cart was destroyed by an asteroid? You took me here, I have to admit that the salad is good even if I don't eat it regularly"

"Well, it's a start" She said and smiled at him, she hadn't thought that he would have remembered the place.

The waiter passed Hal a tupper in which was his salad. That was another surprise to Jessica.

Her other friends waved her goodbye as they had finished their own food and left. Hal seemed uncomfortable for whatever reason but before she could ask, the male Green Lantern said "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes..." 

Hal put his tupper in his backpack and they went out and walked to the nearest park. They didn't talk much as her friend was a little off.

They sat down on a bench and Hal started to eat, he had offered her a bite but she refused and instead she asked "How are you? I haven't see you in a while"

"I've been a little busy these days, now the football team is training more since we've changed coach and he wants to win the next game against Keystone High, also I've been visiting some universities with my older brother*" He said shrugging.

"Isn't it early to think about universities and stuff?" She said.

"I have to look out for scholarships, you know"

She winced remembering a conversation that she had with Mrs.Jordan so she said "Yeah, I know"

Then Hal put his things back on his backpack while asking "How are you? Any luck finding the cat a home?"

Jessica laughed remembering how finding him a home led to the destruction of Hal's house and a meeting with his mother "Yeah, I found him a home...he's living with me now"

"Great" He said and then he asked out of the blue"Do you want to be my date for the dance?

"What?!" She asked surprised.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked so suddenly"

"Hmmm" She hummed and then she said "I'll go to the dance with you, but...why me?"

"Why not?" He said smiling and Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Well, you are my best friend and I like to spend time with you" He shrugged.

Jessica wasn't really satisfied with his answer but smiled at him, then Hal smiled back


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy

Five days had passed since the "bet" and Oliver had not yet found the perfect date for the dance and it wasn't for the lack of trying, it was just that none of the girls he knew was the right one. For her part, Zee had not yet been asked by anyone (well a guy from the Robotics Club had but that didn't count) and she was starting to worry.

They had two days left.

On the other hand, Kara Danvers had been avoiding Jimmy Olsen whom she had overheard that he was going to ask her out. Not that she minded to refuse an invitation it was just that Olsen was just too "cute" for her usual refusal, also they were not friends so she couldn't talk to him like she would have done with the boys in Smallville.

Kara was listening to music sat on the main stairs of the school, classes had finished but she had to wait for the dance's committee, when Oliver passed by. The blonde boy had greeted her waving his hand and she waved back thinking that he would enter the school.

But instead he sat by her side and she said quite annoyed "What are you doing?"

"Trying to talk to a friend" He sinply said.

"We are not exactly friends Queen"

"Titles, titles" He shrugged it off and he added "I may need your help"

"For what?" She asked curiously.

"Look, I made a bet with Zee..." He started to explain.

"Oh, yeah, I heard that" She rolled her eyes "Idiots"

He shook his head "Did she told you?"

"No, I literally heard that" She laughed a little and he didn't understand "Krytonian hearing"

"Oh" He nodded "So..."

"So, why do you need my help?" The kryptonian interrupted "I don't know anyone who would be willing to go with you"

Oliver rolled his eyes and said "I know that Kara, you don't exactly have many friends"

"Thanks for pointing my lack of friends" She said sarcastically "If you finished, I have to go"

Th archer put his hands over his face and groaned, Kara took it as her chance to get away so she stood up and entered the school.

Oliver entered the school a bit later and went to cut another set of decorations, he didn't want to talk to Zee or to Morty as he was in deep thought.

"Have you found a date yet, Ollie?" Morty asked.

"I have been busy" He simply said.

"So, I'll win" Zee said.

"I haven't heard of anyone who asked you out Zee" He responded.

"Not that you know of" She said haughtily.

"Of course" He rolled his eyes and then he asked his actor friend "And you Morty?"

"I don't have one yet" He said "I was thinking about asking Selina Kyle"

That surprised the other two but they didn't comment about it and resumed on their cutting more hearts. It was already late when Kara joined them and said "We have finished the stage and since I have more detention, Barbie said that I should help you"

Morty passed her a bunch of pink and red papers and a scissor, he said "Enjoy"

"Why do they need so many?" Kara said looking at it in disgust.

"We don't know, we don't care" Oliver said 

"We are just trying to avoid Saturday detention" Zee added.

"Jess will throw a fit when she sees so many paper" Kara muttered.

The other three shrugged and kept on their silent work, at seven Barbie finally gave them their freedom.

Zee left on her limousine as her father had decided to pick her up that day. Morty called his mother and was waiting for her while Oliver was calling an Uber. For her part, Kara was waiting for everyone to leave so she could fly home.

She was about to go the side of the school when she heard Oliver say "Please go to the dance with me"

Kara tried to ignore him and didn't turn her back but the archer said "I know you heard, Danvers"

She stiffened and tried to find a way to reject him without being too rude but instead she said "Doing that would be helping you against Zee, why would I do that?"

"I don't know, I didn't think I would get this far without you hitting me" He said shrugging.

"You should be really desperate if you are asking for my help" She said turning towards him and crossed her arms.

Oliver grimaced and walked towards her and admitted "I don't know many girls that would go with me that I like and the ones I like they already have a date, then the ones I'm friends-friends with have dates too except Zee...and you"

"You aren't friends with Zee" She scoffed.

"She is a friend that I hate" He said raising his chin and putting his hands on his hips.

Kara snorted and said "I'll consider your...proposal"

"Good" He said and walked away.

Kara took flight and Oliver got in his Uber.

"What have I done? She will refuse and Zee will win" He thought grimacing "This is so humiliating, this is the end of Oliver Queen"

********************************  
Kara was having dinner with her mother and Kal,who asked how she was doing in school, how her friends were and if she was going to the dance. She had to admit that even if Kal was annoying sometimes and somewhat of a jerk, he did care for her...even if it was just a bit.

"I don't know" She said annoyed "I don't do dances"

"Has someone invited you?" Her mom asked "I already have a dress picked up for you"

"Yeah, has someone asked you to go?" Kal asked with great curiosity but then dragged onto a story about him "I remember my first dance...I went with Lana Lang, of course dances in Smallville were a lot smaller "He laughed a little "Not that you know about it little cousin"

"I do know about how things are in Smallville High" She said a bit angry "I just didn't want to go...just like now"

"Hmmm" He said "Or you just don't want to admit thar no one wanted to invite you"

Kara felt her blood boil and almost yelled "Someone did invite me, thank you for waiting for my answer, and I told him yes that I'll go with him" Then she left for her room and realized that she didn't have Oliver's number.

Then she texted Babs who did have the number of everyone in their Super Hero Club (as she had called it), the bat didn't really ask for what she needed the archer's number for and passed it without much as an OK.

She texted her answer which read "Ok, I'll go with you, as friends-Kara"

The kryptonian waited a few minutes for his answer and he responded with a "Great,of course we would go as friends"

Kara then let the situation sink in and groaned against her pillow, then she decided to call the only one of her friends who could be truly awake at that hour.

Babs.

"Hi Kara" She said with all the energy that was characteristic of her.

"Hey" 

"Not to be rude, but why are you calling me?"

"Oliver asked me to go to the dance with him" Then she moved her cellphone away from her ear ad Babs screamed in surprise.

"How?What?Why?When?" The redhead asked rapidly "Tell me more"

"Well..." She started to explain all the situation while Babs hummed and answer in all the correct moments.

"And why did you accept?"

"Kal may have annoyed me to the point I said that I accepted, also mom said that she had already picked up a dress"

"Hmmm...I don't really see the problem" Babs said "You are going as friends, it's not a date-date...most of us are going as friends with the guys"

"It would have been better if we went as a group" 

"Yeah, but having a date is the point of this kind of events"

"You humans have strange traditions"

"Yeah, though you don't know many of them yet"

Babs started to describe some traditions that other countries had and Kara just hummed her responses until she had enough and interrupted her friend:"I have been meaning to ask, with whom are you going?"

"With Barry, as friends, you know"

Kara wanted to say that the speedster had a small crush on her but hummed and answer, they talked for a quarter an hour more before they hung up and the blonde kryptonian groaned once more against her pillow.

********************************

The next morning Jessica and Hal were returning from their early training session with Kilowog, who was becoming more accepting of their fighting techniques and was dropping hints about they had to go to Oa to finish their training.

That seemed to bother Hal but he just went to his locker and Jessica followed him.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" He said with a faint smile.

"Are you okay?" The female Green Lantern asked with concern.

"I'm fine" The male Green Lantern responded "It's just that I'm a bit tired after our session with Kilowog...after school I have football practice..."

"You are really busy lately" She commented "Aren't you overexerting a little bit?"

"Maybe..." He said "But the new coach wants to have the perfect team for the season"

"Hmmm"

"Don't worry I'll be okay" He said while bopping her cheek.

"Are you hanging at Sweet Justice later?" She asked shooing his finger away.

"Maybe..." He started to say with a noncommittal tone but then he said "Or, we can hang out there "

"That's a good idea" Jessica said brightly "It's six o'clock good for you?" 

"Yeah, I'll pick you up from your house at six" He said putting a hand on her shoulder before leaving to his first class.

They were so invested on their conversation that they didn't noticed that a very angry Carol Ferris was behind them along with her friends Selina Kyle and Pam Isley.

"What does he even see on her?!" The Star Sapphire asked furiously "She is ugly, annoying,lost cause seeker,two-faced w**** ..." She looked at her friends waiting for them to continue.

"Sorry dear, but you have to admit that she is not ugly" Selina said "And they always seem to be together"

"Also, she may be really annoying and she likes to pick up on lost causes but some people seem to find her company enjoyable" Pam said and then added with a sly smile "Even the dumb jock"

"Especially the dumb jock" Selina said smirking.

"I hate her!" Carol yelled and then she added a bit sad "If she wasn't in the picture I would have already won him back"

Selina wanted to say what everyone knew, that the Quarterback didn't love her, but she refrained and instead she said "You have to get rid of her subtly"

"I can help" The redhead said.

"I have a lot of planning to do then" Carol smirked "Maybe-"

"Whatever" The cat-like girl said"Let's ditch classes and find new jewelry for Saturday" 

Carol couldn't deny that it was a good idea and it would help her clear her head to plan something to keep that man-stealing b**** from her Hal Jordan. Also more jewelry is always good, even if you are rich.

Later

Against her best judgment Jessica was waiting for her friend in her house, usually she would have told him to wait for her at Sweet Justice but for some reason she wanted him to come for her.

Hal arrived five minutes late in his mother's car,it was a vintage one, and he waved her hi while saying "No comments please"

"Questions?" She asked entering the car and sitting in the co-pilot seat "Or I can't ask how you managed to get Mrs.Jordan to give you "driving privileges"?

"I did chores around the house during the last few months" He said shrugging "Also Jim, my younger brother, wants me to drop him at his soccer classes instead of mom for whatever reason he invented"

"Hmmm" She said.

"Also I need the car to pick you up on Saturday" The brown haired boy said.

"Oh, how gentlemanly" The latina said half-jokinly half-surprised.

"Hey! I may come as a jerk sometimes but I can be nice"

"I know" She said "Sometimes"

They kept a lighthearted banter while he drove to their favorite place in Metropolis. When they entered the parlor they saw most of their friends: Carter was with his girlfriend Shiera (whom they had not met formally), Garth was with Karen and Barry, Kara was with her cousin Clark and another woman, and finally Zee was with Diana and Babs.

They waved to their friends and for a moment they considered to join the girls but instead decided to sit on a table by the corner and catch up a little with each other's lives.

Once again they didn't notice that Carol was looking at them with great rage in her eyes.

********************************  
Diana had been spending her afternoon with Zee and Babs. They were talking about the upcoming dance, though she didn't really understand why they considered it so important.

"Why do you people give it so much importance?" She asked them after hearing a long chat about dresses and dates.

"Well, I don't know if you remember your lesson of " how to be a normal teenage girl" but one of the lessons was romance" The bat started to say "I thought the greeks liked love"

"Romance is important, and Saint Valentine is tomorrow" Zee said "Tomorrow you will see a lot of new couples and love is going to be in the air"

"And many broken hearts" 

"And the dance is only going to be another chance to form new couples and to make some people realize thar they are more than friends" The magician smiled sweetly at Babs.

"For the last time, Barry and I are just friends" She said groaning and told Diana "Unlike Steve and you"

"Steve" The amazon said dreamily.

"See, Steve Trevor is her kryptonite" Babs whispered to her purple haired friend.

Then they heard a pair annoyed voices "Kryptonite is kryptonite,kryptonite is from the planet Krypton!"

"Wow, Kara can get along with her cousin" Zee commented and then said "Anyways, even if you don't understand the Holiday...just try to enjoy your time with Steve"

"Steve" She said again dreamily.

"So, Zee...do you have a date?" Babs asked ignoring Diana's dream moment.

The magician's eye trembled "Not yet but don't tell anyone"

"Why did you reject that guy...Robert...from the robotic club"

"I simply don't like him" She said "If no-one asks me tomorrow, I will have to use my last resort"

"Which is?" Diana asked out of her Steve dreamland.

"A friend"

"A friend or a friend?"

"He is a friend that I hate"

"Oliver?"

Zee rolled her eyes and said "No, a... an old friend"

Babs put on a face that she only used when she was getting suspicious but she then decided to chance the topic to school's gossip.

"Who do you think that will get together tomorrow?" She asked.

"It's not good to gossip Barbara" Diana stated.

"Yeah, yeah" The girl said dismissively"But sometimes is...entertaining"

"And it helps us to be normal teenagers" Zee added giving her muffin a bite "You know...having some connection to the rest of the school"

That made Diana ponder on her friends' lives before of her arrival, like the strangeness that Tatsu irradiated the other day when they talked about this holiday. She couldn't relate to some things they said, she was so much older than them and she would still be young by Amazon standards by the time they went to the Hades.

So instead of drifting of in her thoughts she decided to try and join them in their conversation and enjoy her time with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who leave kudos :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story, enjoy! :)

It was Saint Valentines day, finally. 

One day more to the dance.

Almost everyone in the school received a card in their lockers or in person. Others received roses or chocolates sent by their admirers. And others well...tried to confess their love to their crush.

In some cases it worked, in others they ended up with their heart broken...or other parts of their bodies.

For their part, at the start of the morning the girls exchanged cards and some sweets between them, but also Zee had commisioned charm bracelets for the six of them.

"How girly" Kara commented looking at the bracelet with a face of mild distaste.

"We are girls Kara" Zee said rolling her eyes "But you don't have to use it if you don't want"

"Nah, I'm just messing with you" The krytonian said putting hers on "It's nice" She smiled to her magician friend who in turn snorted.

"Hope you survive by lunch" Babs said.

"I will" The rocker girl said scoffing "I'm not allergic to love"

"Sometimes it seems so" Zee muttered.

"You will have enough by then" Babs predicted walking to her first class of the morning.

Later

The Super Hero Girls and the Invencibros (minus Steve as he was in the military school) decided to have their Valentines lunch together.

Their talk was a quiet one as none of them were in a relationship, save for Carter but his girlfriend was in another school so that didn't really count and if he hadn't been with her the other day in Sweet Justice they would have believed that he was lying.

And as Babs had predicted, Kara was getting fed up by all the cheesiness that was around her, still she had appreciated the cards that the other girls (and Barry and Garth) made for her. She bought for them,and the other boys, an small chocolate bar for each.

"How thoughtful" Oliver said dramatically as he always did and putting his hand over his heart.

"What can I say" She shrugged it off "It's the day of love and friendship"

"Because some feel love and others friendship" Garth said.

They all laughed at the lame joke and Garth blushed. 

A group of girls were looking at them nervously, they wondered for a while if it was because Kara and Carter scared them a little or because they were going to confess their love to one of the guys (or girls).

Finally one of them went to their table and handed Hal a card and blushed. The Green Lantern simply said with his charming smile "Thank you"

The girl giggled and went back to her group and they all giggled together.

Jess looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow, the male Green Lantern said "What? I can't turn them down"

"You never do" The female Green Lantern said a bit annoyed "You are always giving them hope"

"It may be his fourteenth card this day" Oliver commented interrupting whatever Hal was about to say.

"I don't keep count" the Quarterback shrugged "I'm just afraid to open my locker today, my admirers always fill it with cards and paper hearts"

"How humble" Kara rolled her eyes "Hope you don't get buried under them"

"Thank you" The Green Lantern said sarcastically.

"You are welcome" The kryptonian smirked.

Another girl went to the table and handed Oliver a card and a chocolate table. This one didn't wait for his answer and ran away for the cafeteria.

The archer shrugged under the glares of his female friends and Barry.

"What?" He said "I don't even know who she is"

"Really?" Zee asked.

" I can find her for you" Babs offered handing out her phone.

"Thanks, but no thanks" The blonde actor said "I can find her myself..."

"Why do the guys keep receiving cards?" Diana asked.

"I don't know" Barry said " But I think it's because it's the only day they have the chance of making the first step with a guy without looking too bad"

"Girls can make the first step any day" Babs said defiantly.

All the boys looked uncomfortable and this time Garth was the one to talk , surprising everyone "Yeah but...it makes some guys uncomfortable and also most girls don't do that because other girls criticize"

To their shame, the girls silently admited that it was true (sometimes), and it made them fell in an uncomfortable silence.

"So, tomorrow we come together to the dance?" Barry asked trying to break the tension.

Hal looked at Jess and said "I'm picking her up"

"You are going with him?!" Babs asked surprised.

"Yes" Jess said frowning. That was the reaction all her friends had when she told them as they considered him a jerk.

For his part Hal was a bit offended but most of the time Babs called him "dumb jock" most of the time so he kept silent.

"You didn't tell us" The bat said while the other girls facepalmed or rolled their eyes

"She did, the other day" Diana said a bit annoyed "You were eating a burrito in the headquarters while we talked about this topic"

"Oh" Babs said "It was a great burrito"

Thr girls rolled their eyes and Diana said "You have to work on your focus"

"Yeah, yeah" Babs waved it off and asked her speedster friend "Are you picking me up or do we see each other here?"

"Well...I hadn't thought about it" Barry said sheepishly "I can pick you up if you want" 

The girls rolled their eyes in frustration but the boys didn't really notice. 

Also it was typical of Barry not to think much ahead and also why he would have thought about it if he usually ran to anywhere he needed.

"If you want we can come in my limo" Zee offered.

"So, are you still coming?" Oliver asked "Since you don't have a date"

The magician's eye trembled and said "It's not your problem until tomorrow"

The archer looked at Kara who shook her head, then the blonde boy sighed and said "Ok, but don't make an overly dramatic show if you come alone"

The others in the table just ignored their exchange as everyone knew about the bet but weren't interested on whatever their actor friends were doing.

Then the bell rang and everyone went to their respective classrooms.

********************************  
Diana was getting ready for her training session with Tatsu at their usual fencing place.She looked over to the Valentines cards her friends gave her and considered if she should give one to Tatsu as she had one ready for her.

When the greek princess entered the fencing club she saw her friend sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. As usual they were the only ones left there.

She was about to greet her when Tatsu said: "Good afternoon Diana"

"Good afternoon Tatsu" She said "Are you ready?"

"Ready as always" The japanese said getting in position.

They trained in silence for a while was they put all their focus in the match. After a few hours they finally got really tired and decided to stop for the day.

"How are you Tatsu?" Diana asked.

"I have been better" She said dismissively then she added"You surely had a day"

"Kind of" The amazon said rubbing her neck "I received a lot of cards from people I don't know well or know at all"

"You are liked by many people" Tatsu shrugged "And tyou have any admirers"

The girls kept silent as sometimes they did, then Tatsu opened her backpack and handed Diana a bento box.

"Thank you?" Diana said tentatively.

"It's what you can call friendship chocolate" The warrior explained with a small smile "There are six of them, one for you and other five for your other friends...it can a be a way to say sorry for staeling their souls for a while and way to offer them my friendship" She finished sheepisly.

The amazon smiled brightly at her friend and took out her hand to shake. Tatsu accepted it and shook it while she smiled but then her expresion became a little sad.

"You asked me if I ever gave homemade chocolate to someone" The japanese warrior started to say "And I told you that I did once...a long time ago..."

Diana nodded as a way to tell her that she should continue, Tatsu got the hint and said "A few years ago I was friends with two brothers, they were twins, we grew up together and so we trained together all our lives... I fell in love with one of them and as a way to confess my feelings I gave him "honmei-choco"* and he accepted it, we were together for a while"

"What happened?" The amazon asked quietly.

Tatsu looked away sadly as if remembering something painful and said "That's a story for another time Diana, I don't want to ruin the mood for you...you have a dance to prepare for"

"Oh, right" Diana said "But I won't forget to ask about it later"

"I know you won't" 

Diana was about to leave but realized something and asked "Are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

"No, I have somethings to do" Tatsu shook her head and then added with a smirk "If all the heroes in Metropolis are in the school's dance, who is going to protect the civilians?"

"How...?" 

"First of all, when I stole your soul I had stolen the souls of your teammates and I kind of assumed that they were from your group of friends thought I wasn't so sure because I didn't pay attetion to their faces"

"Then...?" 

"You are not as subtle in your heroic escapades between classes as you think Diana" She explained a bit amuses "And the boys are even worse, Allen makes deliveries in his Flash suit and let's don't talk about the stuff with Queen during Zatara's play"

"Oh" Diana blushed and then asked worriedly "Does anyone else noticed?"

"I don't think so, people here seem to turn blind eye to the obvious things"

Both friends laughed at that.

********************************  
Barry was working as always in Sweet Justice.

The time was passing by slowly as his friends weren't there yet, though he didn't know if they would drop by that day as they were really busy.

He was wondering about tomorrow's night. He kind of knew that he was expected to pick up Babs but he hadn't thought that he would have to do it. As an speedster he was just too used to go anywhere he needed to or wanted to go by himself running as fast as he could.

The scarlet speedster was pondering on that while serving the clients who notices that despite having the orders right he wasn't using his usual enthusiasm and a few of them asked him about it.

"I'm just thinking about school" Was his response to every person who asked.

It was already late when Kara entered with Hal,Oliver and Jessica in tow. 

"Hey! What's up? What's the latest? The usual?" He asked his friends excitedly.

They all nodded and smiled at his antics. His friends sat on the counter to talk with him.

"Let's talk about tomorrow, shall we?" Oliver said in his business tone.

"What about tomorrow?" The speedster asked confused at his friend's straightforwardness.

"Since you didn't think about how are you going to get to the dance..."Hal started to say.

"We were thinking that since you have no plans to pick up Barbara tomorrow..."Oliver continued.

"You two should go with Zee in her limo..." Kara completed.

"As she has already kindly suggested" Jessica finished the idea.

Barry stopped his dessert making and looked at his four friends and then said "It's a good idea but... why?"

"I'm sure Babs will enjoy it" Jessica shrugged "Even if the limo doesn't have a grappling hook"

"Grappling hook?" Barry asked curiously.

"Once I tried to do carpooling when my mom let me have her car for the week" The latina explained "When Babs got in the car she started to play with the buttons and asked which one released the glappling hook and was really surprised, and somewhat offended, that my van didn't have one... then she broke something, I don't remember what" She finished with a pensive face.

"Remind me to never let that girl in my car" Hal said with Oliver nodding at his side.

"I don't have a car" The speedester shrugged and his friends looked at him "Well my dad has one but he wouldn't let me use it...ever"

"Why not?" Kara asked curiously.

"He says that I need to work in my focus" The blonde speedster said "Apparently I can't fous on a thing for more than a moment and that's why I crashed the car in our garage when I was trying to learn"

"Well...you can't focus" Hal said sheepisly "When we are on missions you are always getting distracted by anything"

"Hey! I'm not that bad" 

"Yes, you are" The emerald archer said looking to nowhere in particular as if seeing something.

"You are just like Babs" The kryptonian said"You may as well be soulmates"

Barry blushed at the comment but didn't saw anything about it, instead he asked Kara "So have you found a date for tomorrow?"

"Yes" Kara said quickly looking at Oliver menancingly while the blonde boy lifted up his hands in peace.

"Are you going to tell us who is it?" Jessica asked putting a hand on her friend's hand.

"No" The blonde girl said taking a sip of her milkshake "You'll have to wait until tomorrow"

"Not even if I ask repeatedly?" The brunette askes playfully.

"No" 

"You are no fun" Barry said.

"Well, we have to wait only until tomorrow" Hal said putting a hand on Jessica's shoulder "Shall we go?"

"Yeah" She said standing up "See you tomorrow guys"

Hal waved at them goodbye and both Green Lanterns left the café. For a minute it seemed that they were holding hands but their friends weren't sure.

"What did just happen?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea" Oliver said standing up "I have to go as well, so goodbye my friends"

He shook hands with both blondes, then he left.

Kara stayed with him, chatting about nothing in particular and Barry actually found the kryptonian's company enjoyable.

"So...are you going to tell Babs that you have a crush on her?" Kara asked out of the blue.

Barry opened his eyes on surprise, he thought that no one knew about his small crush on the redhead.

"Don't look so surprised, almost everyone knows it...maybe except Babs" 

The blonde boy thought about it for a moment and finally he said "Maybe I will...but not tomorrow" 

"Why not?" 

"I don't think its the right time" He said and then with a teasing smile he added "Why I'm talking about my feelings with Kara "Love-Its-For-Idiots" Danvers?"

"Hey, I can talk about feelings and romance sometimes" The kryptonian defended herself "On especial occasions"

"Like Saint Valentines?"

"Like Saint Valentines" She affirmed and looked to the clock.

"You have to go?" He asked looking at the clock too, it was already 10:30.

"Yeah, my mom wants me home at eleven" Kara said rolling her eyes "I don't know why they worry so much"

"They are your parents Kara, it's their job to worry" Barry said.

Kara just rolled her eyes, again, and said "Take care Allen"

"Take care Danvers" He said.

********************************  
On Satuday night

Selina Kyle, Carol Ferris,Pam Isley and Leslie Willis arrived at the school at nine o'clock. Their friends Harleen Quinzel and Doris Zeul weren't going to the dance, Harleen because was back in Gotham for "business" with someone and Doris was grounded by her parents.

Selina was the only one in the group with a date as she had been asked out by Mortimer Drake. 

"Have fun girrls" She said taking her date by the arm as soon as ahe saw him.

The other three girls looked at each other and shrugged.

Leslie was just interested in the gossip and the happenings that the night could bring out.

Pam was kind of pushed out of her house by her parents who wanted her to socialize with someone who didn't have leaves.

Carol wanted to outshine everyone in the school and win Hal Jordan's love back (not that she had lost it ever).

The three of them sat on a table that let them look at the dance floor and see who was with who, what they were doing and if it was worthy to be recorded by Leslie.

Then they saw Barbara Minerva walking towards them with an amazing speed.

"Don't make any trouble today" Barbie warned Leslie.

"Me? Making any trouble?" Leslie asked faking an offended tone.

"You know what I mean" The blonde socialite said menacingly.

"I don't promise anything" The blue haired girl said with a smirk.

Barbie groaned and then looked at Carol "Control your beast"

The Star Sapphire scoffed "Whatever"

A few moments later Oliver Queen arrived with Kara Danvers by his arm, it was a surprise to everyone since it could be considered a mismatched pair. 

"That is something unexpected" Pam commented.

"I have to admit that Danvers looks good" Carol admited looking at the blonde girl, Kara had put on a very nice navy blue dress for the occasion and actually brushed her hair.

Then a group of people arrived: Barry Allen, Barbara Gordon, Diana Prince with a blonde boy, their little friends and finally Zee Zatara with a sombre looking blonde boy.Diana and her date soon left their group to go dancing.

"I wonder who he is" Leslie said with a strange smile.

"He is not from here" Pam affirmed.

"How do you know?" Carol asked the redhead.

"He doesn't look like it" The ecologist said shrugging.

They saw Queen and Danvers walking fast towards Zatara and they didn't heard what was they were talking but Queen and Zatara seemed a bit annoyed at the other.

At the same time

"Congratulations on finding a date" Oliver said giving his hand to the unknown boy "The name is Oliver Queen"

The boy looked at him without expression and said "John Constantine*"

"Ah, british" The archer said.

"Aye"

Then Zee turned to Kara and said "You had to come with HIM?!"

"Yeah"

"Why?!"

"Why not?" Kara responded a bit annoyed.

To her slight shame she had been having a good time with the archer before the others came. Oliver admited, in his mind obviously, that he was enjoying her company.

"Because he wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't..." 

Barry covered her mouth with his hand and John grabbed her by the arm and dragged Zee to the dance floor.

"If it wasn't for what?" Jessica asked crossing her arms and surprising the group as they had not noticed Hal and she coming.

"Zee and Oliver made a bet about who got a date for this dance first but then turned into a bet to get a date for this...and blah blah blah" Kara explained with a bored tone.

"Well...Zee seems to have forgotten about that" The archer said and then asked to Kara"Wanna dance?"

"Why not?" She said dragging him to the dance floor.

Barry blinked a few times and said "I wasn't expecting any of this"

"Me neither" Babs said.

"She looks good" Karen commented.

"I cannot believe that they made a bet" Jessica said and nudged Hal's arm "Did you know about this?"

"No, I'm just as surprised as you" He said.

"I heard something about that" Barry admited.

The group looked at him with an accusatory glare and he blushed " I may have heard some of Kara's conversation with her cousin the other day...I just didn't know that she was going to be Ollie's date"

"Barry!" They all said in unison.

"What?" He asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Babs asked a bit annoyed.

"It isn't our business" The speedster said.

"That's true" Garth admited.

With Oliver and Kara

For their part,Oliver and Kara weren't dancing but they were sat on the bleachers drinking some punch.

"I have to admit that sometimes your company can be enjoyable" Oliver told her.

"Yours too" She said "I thought that I would get bored to dead today"

"Am I that boring?" He teased.

"No, but this things are not my kind exactly" The kryptonian explained.

"I know" He said "Not my kind either"

Kara raised her eyebrow and she asked "Wanna ditch and go eat somewhere?"

"Why not" He shrugged "But nothing too greasy"

"You owe me Queen"

"Okay" He rolled his eyes "One time won't kill me"

"You won't regret it" Kara said smirking in a way thar didn't reassure anything to Oliver.

Then the kryptonian and the archer left for a place Big Belly Burger. 

"I don't know how you can eat here" The blonde boy muttered.

"It's not that bad" She said bitting one of her three burgers.

Oliver gave a bite to his own and tasted it, then he admited "It may need more ketchup"

Kara laughed and then said "It always needs more ketchup"

They were he only ones in the dinner save for a young man who was trying not to get sleep on his table while drinking his soda and a couple that was snogging in a table by the corner.

"Next time we go to a place of my choosing" The archer declared looking around.

"Next time?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't like here" He said.

"Sorry for bringing you here your highness" Kara scoffed.

"Pardoned" He said a bit teasing.

Oliver didn't hate it (much) in the end and decided that spending more time with the blonde girl wouldn't be a bad idea.

Back in the dance

Then they heard a loud noise, it was Carol Ferris cry of rage.

"Jessica Cruz, I should have known it was you!" She said with an angry tone that could have made her a Red Lantern instead of a Violet one.

"Oh no, not again" The female Green Lantern said facepalming.

"I'll never let you have him!" She yelled running towards Jessica.

"This is so interesting" Leslie said recording the scene with her phone.

Diana looked at her friends but then returned her attention to Steve when Babs gave her tumbs up.

Hal stood in front of Jessica and Carol stopped on her tracks surprised.

"Carol, we have to talk, seriously" He said trying to stand up to her even if he was really nervous inside.

"Why?...What did I do" She asked confused.

"Please Carol" The male Green Lantern said a bit more firm.

The Star Sapphire opened her mouth a few times trying to saw something but she couldn't let any word out.

"We'll talk later" She finally said then turned her back and left to her table.

That left everyone in their group, and anyone who was paying attetion to their drama, speechless.

"How did you do that?" Jessica asked surprised.

"Do what?" He asked back smiling at her.

"Standing up to her instead of hiding behind the bleachers"

"Oh, that" He rubbed his neck "She was going to try and hurt you, we both know it"

The female Green Lantern smiled at him and grabbed his hand while saying "Let's go"

Hal smiled back while following her. No one noticed the Violet Lantern ring he was grasping in his hand and then put in his pants' pocket.

Garth and Karen followed just a few seconds later. They looked really cute together.

"I felt as if I was intruding on a personal moment" Babs said with her eye trembling.

"It was a personal moment" The speedster said "They may end up together...someday"

"Do you think?" Babs said a bit sarcastically looking at her Green Lantern friends who were dancing closely.

"They are stubborn" Barry explained "Hal always says that they have a strong bond because of the Green Lantern Corps"

"Jessica says the same, though she also says that he is a pain in the neck" 

They were silent for a moment then Barry asked "Do you want to dance?"

"Yeah" She said.

Just went they entered the dance floor, the DJ decided to put a slow and romantic song.

Both blushed.

"I don't know how to dance this one" Babs said.

"Neither do I" He said sheepishly.

"But we can try" The bat said "I may have learned a bit back in Gotham"

"Really?" He asked amused.

"I'm not telling" She teased.

Barry looked at her and realized that maybe it was the right moment to tell her about his crush on her. 

He was trying to find the words to tell her about how he felt when the lights went out.

"No" He grimaced along with many other students but Barbie's shriek of anger was the loudest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments! :D  
> I'll post more stories about DC Super Hero Girls in the future, they may or may not have any relation to this story.  
> Till next time :D


End file.
